ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kylie Griffin
This article is for the Extreme Ghostbusters Kylie Griffin. To read about the version seen in IDW Comics go here. Kylie Griffin is one of Egon's four students who became a Ghostbuster. History Primary Canon In 1987, when Kylie was a child, her only friend was a seven-year-old boy named Jack. Kylie was visited by the Grundel but she was strong of mind and resisted his calls. The Grundel then went after Jack and turned him. Jack went missing and was never found. No one believed Kylie's account of what happened either. She blocked the memory and kept it repressed for a decade.Grundel (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grundelesque (1997) (DVD ts. 09:37-09:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Grundel says: "Kylie, you were strong. You refused to come out and play so instead I had to pay your little friend Jack a visit."Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grundelesque (1997) (DVD ts. 10:55-11:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "A friend. My only friend. He was seven years old when he disappeared. Jack never came back. Nobody believed my story. I must have blocked it from my memory until now." Prior to Kylie becoming an Extreme Ghostbuster, Kylie's parents divorced and she became close with her Great Grandmother Rose.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:50-5:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "But ever since losing my Great Grandma Rose about a year ago, I often sense her presence."Kylie Griffin. Extreme Ghostbusters- "Be Careful What You Wish For" (1997) (DVD ts. 18:34). Sony Pictures. Kylie says: "Grandma Rose..." Rose died sometime in 1996 and Kylie now lives with her cat, Pagan. She became a "Brainiac" (genius) with a scientific interest in the paranormal.Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 9:42-9:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Kylie Griffin. Parents divorced. Close relationship with her grandmother who died a year ago. Owns a black cat named Pagan. A Brainiac with a scientific interest in the paranormal." In the new Ghostbusters team, Kylie usually takes on the role as the paranormal expert of the team whenever Egon was not present. She is also the team's primary member who holds and deploys the ghost trap. Rather than having a full sized proton pack, Kylie carries a smaller lighter pack which she attaches to her belt and carries the new ghost trap on her back. Her Proton Pistol weapon is a pistol version of the full size proton pack and blaster. It is powered by a small proton pack attached to her belt. The Trap is worn like a backpack. She is the only character to have a completely different uniform, other than Eduardo, than the other Ghostbusters, which is customized to fit her small build, and basically consists of a form fitting body suit and torso armor. In an alternate future, Kylie became a highly revered figure. She prophesied she would one day return and help end the tyranny of Tempus. After her death, a group of rebels kept her cause alive and preserved some of her belongings, including her journal. Due to a Time Slip on July 30, 1997, Kylie was stuck in the future, fulfilling her future self's prediction. Following instructions left by the other Ghostbusters, Kylie led the rebels to Central Park to unearth a Proton Pack time capsule. Once it was found, Kylie coaxed Tempus into following them to the ruins of the Firehouse where another Time Slip was generated and Tempus could be re-merged and trapped. Kylie returned to her rightful time. Kylie's childhood trauma was revisited when she encountered Jack, now a Grundel. She confided in Roland and he helped her disobey direct orders never to open the Containment Unit and interrogate the original Grundel. However, the Grundel facilitated its escape by enthralling Casey Jackson, Roland's younger brother. The Extreme Ghostbusters rushed to Roland's home to protect Casey but they were too late. The original Grundel confronted Kylie alone and planned to torture her. Luckily, Roland returned in time and saved Kylie. Together, they trapped the Grundel. Secondary Canon Dimension 68-E Kylie enrolled in college and began working towards a Bachelor of the Arts in Parapsychology.TomWaltz Tweet 6/5/18 Kylie's love of the paranormal suited her as a thorough researcher. Due to her traumatic experience with a Grundel as a child, Kylie took paranormal threats more seriously than the other Extreme Ghostbusters and she loathed parasitic entities. At the Bronx Zoo, Kylie observed Ghash with her P.K.E. Meter while Garrett blasted it. It suddenly flew away quickly and Kylie couldn't get any readings on it. Just as quickly, she picked up something powerful. Proteus arrived in search of a team of Ghostbusters he intended to imprison. After Proteus teleported away, Garrett declared he had him right where he wanted. Kylie didn't believe an ounce of what Garrett said. Kylie helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. The prime version of Kylie wasn't sure if spreading the portal technology around was a good idea. Kylie mused the next step would probably be a convention and didn't find it too appealing. The other Kylie agreed. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Extreme Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. The Extreme Ghostbusters chimed in on the time travel question poised by the Ghostbusters of 50-S. Kylie stated they were trained by Egon and Eduardo pointed out the Egon on the Real Ghostbusters of 68-R was a younger version of their Egon. The prime dimension's Egon reiterated the teleportation unit could not time travel but time was a dimension they could access in so far as they went to parallel realities that could be further ahead or further behind what they knew as the present but no action they took had an effect on their timeline. A field team consisting of Ray Stantz, Samuel Hazer of Dimension 50-S, Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R, Kylie Griffin of Dimension 68-E, Erin Gilbert of Dimension 80-C, and Kylie arrived in search of a ghost in Dimension 00-D. Kylie noticed they were in a rather gloomy forest. Samuel thought the Kylies would feel right at home. They didn't and messed with him. Kylie stated she loved ponies. The other teased sunshine was her jam. Kylie couldn't believe she had "my jam" in her vocabulary. Ray asked them to stop. Eventually, Erin asked if they had any indication of what they were after, recalling her team was assigned to a mid-level Class 3. Samuel was excited about what it could be and proposed a betting pool. The Headless Horseman arrived, grabbed Peter 68-R by the hair, and rode off. Ray recalled when his team captured it outside of Tarrytown four or five years prior. Prime Kylie requested he tell the story after they recovered Peter 68-R. The others ran after them. After following glowing hoof prints for half an hour, the Ghostbusters found a broken Trap-Gate. Ray declared they must have passed through but he was oblivious to Kylie 68-E's sarcastic comment and confirmed he was a boy scout. Kylie informed her of such. Peter 68-R, possessed by the Horseman, charged towards them. Ray directed everyone to switch to low-power streams and blast him in an alternating burst pattern. Peter 68-R was knocked off the horse. They surrounded the Horseman but it attacked with its pumpkin constructs. Kylie 68-E was irritated with its unlimited supply of pumpkin constructs. Ray asked Erin to widen her Proton Stream then he threw his vial of Psychomagnotheric Slime at it. The "skin" of the horse began to dissolve after the slime made contact and the Horseman was bucked. Samuel called out to Peter 68-R. The Horseman was still in control and leaped at him but found itself paralyzed in mid-air. The Ghostbusters Beyond of 00-D, namely a splinter of the divine half of Rachel Unglighter and Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D had intervened. Rachel concentrated and used her magic to safely draw out the Horseman out of Peter 68-R and into a Trap Orb. Kylie got Rachel's attention and stated they needed the orb. Kylie 68-E specified they needed the ghost in it. Louis insisted a trapped ghost stayed trapped. Erin rapidly listed off everything that happened to them. Rachel read Ray's memories and realized how bad the situation was. She became weak from the ordeal and Louis held her up. She told Louis to give them the Horseman as soon as they had their Trap-Gate ready. The field teams were whisked away by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Rather than serve her, they fought back and trapped her. Roland and Garrett tried to play a card game on the second floor but Kylie and Eduardo argued. She accused him of being a hypocrite who couldn't be honest about himself. Eduardo quipped that was an unfair accusation because she didn't know how he voted. Garrett tried to tell them to take the fight somewhere else but he was ignored. Kylie countered he just proved her point with his dumb act but she knew better. Garrett suggested Ecuador. She told Eduardo he couldn't even be honest with himself and imitated him. Eduardo told her he was one Vanilli short of a lip sync. Garrett suggested they go out, have a horrible time, and not call each other the next day. Luckily a call came in from Egon about a disturbance at the Central Park Zoo. Thirty minutes later, Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters walked through the zoo. Roland admitted he always felt bad for the animals in the zoo. Kylie pointed out modern zoos made great strides in animal care. Garrett asked Egon if he was saying he shouldn't believe in reincarnation. Egon claimed he didn't. He felt it was a completely nebulous concept. He went so far as to say he loathed those who believed in it because they would be lying to themselves. Eduardo and Kylie keyed in on the last part of his statement since they were just arguing about it. Egon suddenly detected a P.K.E. spike. They followed the signal to a red panda. Eduardo mistook it for a cat and reached. The panda talked back to them. Egon cautioned Eduardo but he didn't think a little red panda wouldn't cause them any problems. All the possessed animals escaped the zoo. Ten minutes later, Kylie asked Eduardo if he ever got tired of being wrong. Eduardo wondered how one panda released all the animals. Roland reminded everyone not to hurt the hosts. Kylie agreed and had no idea what exposure to proton energy would do to them. Roland advised everyone to talk only. Egon inquired about the polar bear. Kylie recalled the zoo's website said his name was Gus and he was a transplant from the Toledo Zoo. Eduardo thought being from Toledo was just cause to be busted. Gus talked back and claimed he was Gary and was from Queens. Egon realized the controlling entity was an old flame of Peter's and called him for intel on her. He recalled Nervous Nelly was a drinker and told him the Nut House was a watering hole she frequented. Kylie peeked inside and confirmed the ghost were inside. Egon called out Nelly but she transmogrified the possessed animals and directed them to kill the Ghostbusters. Egon reminded everyone to aim for Nelly. Gary, refused to kill anyone and recalled that wasn't part of the deal. Kylie inquired what he meant by a "deal." Gary explained if the possessors helped Nelly, they would get a second chance at life. Eduardo got an idea. He asked Kylie to cover him and he took off his Proton Pack. Eduardo put his hands up and told Nelly he was on her side. She naturally thought it was a trick. Eduardo convinced her he thought she was right about man's inhumanity and lack of empathy. He used the example of how people would feel if they had to spend their lives locked up in cages. She agreed. Eduardo then asked how people would feel if a ghost took possession of their bodies against their will then changed into a raging monster. Kylie snagged her with a Proton Stream. Eduardo persuaded her to make things right if she cared about the animals. Nelly left the red panda's body and all the possessors left their host bodies, too. Egon asked Eduardo how he knew that would work but he pointed out there was now a bar full of wild animals to deal with. The next day, Eduardo and Kylie went to check on the returned animals at the zoo. Kylie asked him if he was going to tell him how he came up with his plan. Eduardo admitted it took a hypocrite to stop a hypocrite, showing Nelly she would become the same monster that she wanted to stop when she was alive. Eduardo vowed he was going to start being the person he really was. He asked her if she would help him stay honest with himself. She held hands with him. Dimension 68-R Saul Pendleton's Prediction Engine was also used to spy on Egon in the future and steal his designs. Saul watched Egon tell Kylie about the latest and smallest version of reverse-polarity micro-blaster he invented. Kylie was impressed. Personality Kylie is shown to be very intelligent with a deep interest in the paranormal. She joined Egon's class Paranormal 101 due to her desire to learn more about it. She is shown to be an expert on the occult, and is shown to have advanced knowledge of paranormal phenomena including but not limited to; Spirit types, Witchcraft and Seances. She has a deep connection with her deceased Great Grandmother Rose and talks to her on occasion through journal entries. Kylie has a very no-nonsense take on her work with the Ghostbusters and is shown to have great respect for the ghosts and demons that the team is put up against. She also has great respect for those she considers knowledgeable, particularly in the paranormal such as Egon Spengler or Ray Stantz. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler Kylie has a deep admiration for Egon Spengler and maintains a high level of respect for him often defending him in arguments about him among the rest of the team and is in awe of Egon when the series began but this soon shifts to a more equal footing, and becomes somewhat of the unofficial leader in the field of the paranormal, after Egon. Janine Melnitz Kylie simply gets along with Janine Melnitz. Eduardo Rivera While the two constantly bicker, there is an underlying romantic interest between them. This is referenced in several episodes where Eduardo Rivera rescues Kylie from dangerous situations and vice versa. She is also shown to be concerned for Eduardo's safety from time to time albeit not as obvious or as frequent as Eduardo is for her. She is constantly exasperated by him and vice-versa although they occasionally flirt sub-consciously with each other. Roland Jackson Kylie works well with Roland Jackson and often defends Roland against criticism and blame even if it's self-criticism often telling him that "it's not your fault". Garrett Miller Kylie gets along better with Garrett Miller than Eduardo. Garrett once referred to Kylie as Vampira, host of a cult classic American variety show.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:16-17:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I think somebody has a little thing for Vampira." Slimer Kylie is okay with Slimer, although he grosses her out. She's not fond of him sliming her books. Peter Venkman Peter Venkman likes Kylie's take-charge attitude. Development Kylie was not part of the original concept for Extreme Ghostbusters. A precursor to Roland was female and there was Lucy, a precursor to Garrett.Fil Barlow reply deviantArt 3/6/12 Before the show was pitched to a network, Fil Barlow did an initial sketch with three female characters, Lucy, a Goth, and a "Troubled" third that Executive Producer Richard Raynis rejected because it coincidentally was a close representation of a family member of his. Raynis liked the Goth and wanted to develop her some more. Raynis wanted her to be diminutive.Fil Barlow Early Concept Female Characters 4/21/13 The original concept design of Kylie had her in a costume that was rejected but later became one of her civilian outfits on the show.Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/6/12 She also was armed with a suction weapon designed by Matthew Brady, on artist on character designer Barlow's team. The weapon was later used as a design for the Proton Packs in the Trendmasters Extreme Ghostbusters Classics: Action Figures. In 1996, Fil Barlow prepared Kylie's main model pack while still in Australia, including expressions to assist the animators.XGB Main Model Pack Kylie Expressions 01 Fil Barlow deviantArt 4/15/13 At first, there was resistance from the Sony storyboard artists when they first had to work with Kylie but by the end of the season she was accepted.Fil Barlow reply deviantArt 3/25/12 Trivia *On the official Extreme Ghostbusters website, Kylie's biography page listed her as 17 years old but the website was inconsistent with the validity of information on various pages. The given age is not considered canon.Grab of Extreme Ghostbusters Member Profile *Kylie read "Spengler's Spirit Guide" cover to cover six times.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 10:45-10:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I read your book cover to cover six times." *Kylie is afraid of maggotsKylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "No, I'm afraid of maggots. They creep me out, okay?" *Kylie once lost her composure and wondered aloud why everyone thought she looked like Vampira.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Why is it everyone thinks I'm Vampira?" Vampira is mostly known as a TV horror host portrayed by Maila Nurmi. *Kylie likes Nine Inch Nails, an American rock band.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Likes Nine Inch Nails." *Kylie Griffin dreamed about Christian SlaterKylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:58-7:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Shut up. ...Christian Slater." *Kylie took one semester of French.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:21-11:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "What'd she say, Kylie? You studied French."Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "One semester." *Kylie claims she's not a laugherKylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Killjoys (1997) (DVD ts. 8:34-8:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I'm not a laugher." but it is later revealed she is ticklish. *Kylie's only wish is to be reunited with her Great Grandma Rose. *Kylie hates surprises.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 00:15-00:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "You know I hate surprises." *Roland nicknamed Kylie "Ky"Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 10:53-10:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I got to go with Garrett on this one, Ky." *In the first draft of "The Luck of the Irish", Kylie admitted she had an Irish aunt.Wachtel, Brooks (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" (First Draft 1997) (Script p. 06). Kylie says: "I had an Irish Aunt, okay?!" *Kylie's encounter with the Grundel at a young age mirrors Egon's encounter with the Boogieman at a young age and may have influenced her to study the supernatural as well. *Besides Roland, Kylie is the only other of the four Extreme Ghostbusters who has a Driver's License. She drove Ecto-1 during the Lotan case but had to sit on books and couldn't reach the brake pedal. She also drove in Long Island during the Radioactive Ghost case. *Kylie was enrolled in a Physics 101 course.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 03:25-03:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Ahh...I recognize that fragrance...Physics 101." *Kylie wants to travel the world with a handsome and intelligent man rather than settle down and have a family.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:27-08:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Know what I want? To travel the world with a handsome, intelligent man." *Kylie finds men's pajamas amusing. She chuckled at Roland's in "Till Death Do We Start" and Egon's in "Rage" *Kylie attended a junior high school in New Jersey where she was Cheerleader of the Year in the Eighth Grade.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 11:57-12:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Kylie Griffin 8th Grade Cheerleader of the Year!" *Kylie's favorite play is "Macbeth"Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 06:02-06:04, 06:42-06:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The Witches of Macbeth...It's my single favorite play." *Kylie and Eduardo both took the same Women in Literature course.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I've got the same class as Kylie, 'Babes in Books'!"''Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. ''Kylie says: "That's Women In Literature." *Kylie considers Ray a true pioneer in the field of spectral research.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:18-03:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Dr. Stantz, I just want you to know I consider you a true pioneer in the field of spectral research." *Kylie makes a non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Spook Central variant. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 4, on the book shelves are "Ghosts Walk Among Us" and "Government Cover Up: Ghosts" - two books Kylie had in her stack near the end of "Darkness at Noon, Part 1". *Kylie appears on Cover RI-B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1. *On May 10, 2018, Kylie appeared on the 24th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card which featured the Extreme Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet 5/10/18 *On June 5, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #31, featuring Kylie.TomWaltz Tweet 6/5/18 *Kylie was mentioned in prime Kylie Griffin's bio on the 39th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 3, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 7/3/18 *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Kylie states she loves ponies. **Tara Strong, who voiced Kylie, is also on the cast of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic” as Twilight Sparkle. *Kylie was mentioned in the Groovy Doom Dimension bio in the 40th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 5, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18 *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Kylie is featured. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Kylie's history with the Grundel is mentioned. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Kylie's photo is from "Be Careful What You Wish For" when she reads her journal. *Kylie appears in the center of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *Kylie appears on Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 *Kylie appears on the front cover of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB. *Kylie appears on all three covers of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Kylie mentions the Toledo Zoo in Ohio. See also *Kylie Griffin, IDW Comics version Appearances Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters *Every Episode Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters **Dimension 68-R version only. *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery Collages KylieinGhostmakersepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Ghostmakers" Primary Canon KylieGriffin52.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" KylieGriffin14.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" KylieGriffin53.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" KylieGriffin54.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" KylieGriffin55.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" KylieGriffin56.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" HeartOfDarknessKylieGriffinPhoto.jpg|8th Grade Photo seen in "Heart of Darkness" KylieGriffin02.jpg|1st civilian outfit in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" KylieGriffin03.jpg|1st civilian outfit in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" KylieGriffin08.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Deadliners" KylieGriffin09.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Deadlines" KylieGriffin10.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Casting the Runes KylieGriffin46.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Moby Ghost" KylieGriffin47.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Moby Ghost" KylieGriffin48.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Moby Ghost" KylieGriffin39.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Till Death Do We Start" KylieGriffin33.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Ghost in the Machine" KylieGriffin26.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Mole People" KylieGriffin18.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Heart of Darkness" KylieGriffin19.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Heart of Darkness" KylieGriffin16.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit in "Witchy Woman" KylieGriffin58.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit, hair up, in "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" KylieGriffin59.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit, hair up, in "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" KylieGriffin60.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit, hair up, in "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt25.jpg|In recurring civilian outfit, hair up, in "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence79.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence80.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro KylieGriffin05.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Fear Itself" KylieGriffin49.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Moby Ghost" KylieGriffin50.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Moby Ghost" KylieGriffin51.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Moby Ghost" KylieGriffin44.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Eyes of a Dragon" KylieGriffin45.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Eyes of a Dragon" KylieGriffin42.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Till Death Do We Start" KylieGriffin37.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Glutton for Punishment" KylieGriffin38.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Glutton for Punishment" KylieGriffin34.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Ghost in the Machine" KylieGriffin35.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Ghost in the Machine" KylieGriffin27.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Mole People" KylieGriffin28.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Mole People" KylieGriffin29.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Mole People" KylieGriffin30.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Mole People" KylieGriffin31.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Mole People" KylieGriffin25.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Rage" KylieGriffin20.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Heart of Darkness" KylieGriffin21.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Heart of Darkness" KylieGriffin22.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Heart of Darkness" KylieGriffin23.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Heart of Darkness" KylieGriffin24.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Heart of Darkness" KylieGriffin17.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, Proton Pistol drawn in "The Sphinx" KylieGriffin01.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" KylieGriffin07.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear in "Deadliners" KylieGriffin11.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, from side in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" KylieGriffin15.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, from side with Proton Pistol in "Glutton for Punishment" KylieGriffin04.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, with Trap in "Glutton for Punishment" KylieGriffin13.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, sans Trap in "Dry Spell" KylieGriffin61.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, sans armor in "Dry Spell" KylieGriffin63.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, sans armor in "Seeds of Destruction" KylieGriffin43.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, sans armor in "Till Death Do We Start" KylieGriffin36.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, sans armor in "Glutton for Punishment" KylieGriffin32.jpg|In Ghostbusters gear, sans armor in "Mole People" TheUnseen19.jpg|In disguise in "The Unseen" KylieGriffin57.jpg|In disguise in "The Unseen" KylieGriffin62.jpg|In civilian outfit in "Bird of Prey" BirdOfPrey04.jpg|In civilian outfit in "Bird of Prey" KylieGriffinFBIPhoto01.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" KylieGriffinFBIPhoto02.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" KylieGriffin12.jpg|Bust, armor, photos from alternate future in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB04.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB11.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB14.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB17.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" KylieGriffin40.jpg|In civilian outfit in "Till Death Do We Start" KylieGriffin41.jpg|In civilian outfit in "Till Death Do We Start" KylieGriffinInEduardosDream.jpg|In Eduardo's dream in "In Your Dreams" KylieGriffinInEduardosDream02.jpg|In Eduardo's dream in "In Your Dreams" KylieGriffinInEduardosDream03.jpg|In Eduardo's dream in "In Your Dreams" Secondary Canon KylieGriffinIDW9RIB.jpg|Non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Spook Central variant KylieGriffinEGBGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 KylieGriffinEGBGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 KylieGriffinEGBGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 ProtonPistolEGBGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 KylieGriffinEGBIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ExtremeGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo31KylieGriffinEGB.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #31 6/5/18 KylieGriffinEGBIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 KylieGriffinEGBIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 KylieGriffinEGBIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 KylieGriffinEGBIDWCrossingOverIssue5CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 KylieGriffinEGBIDW08.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 KylieGriffinEGBIDW09.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB05.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B KylieGriffinEGBIDW10.jpg|Manifestation seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 KylieGriffinEGBIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 KylieGriffinEGBIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 KylieGriffinEGBIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 KylieGriffinEGBIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 KylieGriffinEGBCrossingOverTPB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB front cover KylieGriffinEGBIDW15.jpg|Dimension 68-R version seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters KylieGriffinIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman EGB Fil Barlow Art - Kylie Concept Design.jpg|Concept art egb production sketch - kylie casual clothes.jpg|Casual production sketch egb production sketch - kylie front.jpg|Production sketch egb production sketch - kylie back.jpg|Production sketch egb production sketch - kylie expressions01.jpg|Expressions egb production sketch - kylie expressions02.jpg|Expressions egb production sketch - kylie expressions03.jpg|Expressions egb production sketch - kylie expressions04.jpg|Expressions Category:Major character Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters